


Pretending

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [97]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau looks so pretty in the mornings.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Pretending

“Have you ever noticed…” Jester trailed off and Nott looked up at her. They were riding on the back of the cart with their legs hanging off the end, Nott stuffing her breakfast muffin messily into her face and Jester tapping her new colored pencils against the blank page in her sketchbook. Nott kept eating, giving her a moment to organize her thoughts. “... how pretty Beau looks in the morning?”

Nott frowned and followed her eyes. Beau was riding her horse behind the cart, slumped over and riding sloppy, her natural, practiced balance and dexterity all that was keeping her from tumbling off the side into the morning mud. She yawned widely, tossing her head back and then smacking her lips. Her clothes were sleep rumpled and her hair hadn’t been pulled up into it’s signature braid and bun yet and was laying over her shoulders, unwashed and unbrushed. 

Nott frowned. “That’s not at all the word I would use. I’d go with… messy or unkempt or caleb-esque, myself. Why, do you think she’s pretty like that?”

Jester shrugged, still a little tired and unfocused herself. “I don’t know really. I think… So, she’s always pretending, you know? Around everybody, even me. She pretends that she’s relaxed and stuff but there’s always tension all in her shoulders like she’s uncomfortable. And she pretends that things don’t bother her but I know that they really bother her. Even when she smiles… she’s so conscious and careful with it, yeah? She’s so worried about pretending to be happy right that she looks like she’s angry.”

Nott blinked at her, her half-asleep brain having trouble following Jester’s logic. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just… In the morning she’s not like that, yeah? In the morning she hasn’t started pretending yet. I don’t know… I just think she looks extra pretty when she’s not pretending yet.”

Nott frowned and looked back at Beau. Beau noticed them looking at her and scowled tiredly and they watched her start her pretending for the day right before their eyes. Her back straightened suddenly and then she consciously relaxed her shoulders like she was trying to keep from letting on how uncomfortable she was with the attention. She pushed her hair out of her face and they watched the disinterested, unaffected mask fall into place. “What?” She asked, her voice purposely bored sounding. “Something on my face?”

Jester sighed sadly but then gave Beau a bright smile. “No! You’re perfectly fine.”

Nott raised an eyebrow and watched Jester as she pulled her feet into the cart and turned away to start her sketches. Beau watched her too and when Nott glanced back at her, Beau quickly pretended that she hadn’t been looking at all.


End file.
